zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zora Hall
Zora Hall is a location from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. It is found within an island off the Zora Hall Coast, and is the home to most of the Zora in Termina. The island is shaped like what looks to be a giant seashell and can only be accessed by swimming underneath the wall that borders it. Because of this, very few outsiders ever visit Zora Hall. To be accommodated by the other Zoras standing around, Link must wear his Zora Mask to guise himself as the The Indigo-Go's' guitarist, Mikau. If Link does not wear the mask, all the Zoras will deny him access into the various dressing rooms and will tell him to go away. Points of interest Stage The first notable location upon entering Zora Hall is the main stage, where The Indigo-Go's have rehearsals and give performances. Zoras can be found trying to assist the band, for example, one running a sound check on the stage, and another trying to fix the lighting around the stage. Tijo and Mikau's Room The first room noticeable is the one for Mikau and his bandmate Tijo, the drummer in the band. The room is two floors; Tijo is on the ground floor, and Mikau's area is on the second story. The ladder to the second story was broken when Tijo attempted to climb it earlier, but can be accessed by way of the Hookshot; found here is Mikau's diary, which explains some things about what has happened to Lulu as well as the notes for a Jam Session he had with Japas. The diary can only be read while Link is in Zora form, as it is written in Zoran script. Interestingly, the song Tijo is playing on the drums while Link is not speaking with him is the cave music from The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. Japas' Room Upon entering Japas' room, Link notices it is in the form of a beach, most likely to make its inhabitants comfortable and at home. In this room, Link can speak with Japas about Lulu's condition, and the fate of the band, and the upcoming Clock Town concert. If Link has memorized the notes to the Jam Session, he can play along with Japas, much to the delight of the various Zoras in Zora Hall, who will all crowd around the door in earnest. Interestingly, the notes that Link and Japas play are the introductory notes to the original "Ballad of the Wind Fish" from The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, and the song Japas is playing on his bass while Link is not speaking with him is the dungeon music from The Legend of Zelda. Evan's Room The main feature of Evan's room is an enormous type of piano or organ attached to the corner of the room. The room has holds a small water stream with large stepping stones. If Link speaks to Evan while in his Zora form, Evan will ask Link if he has rescued the Zora Eggs from the pirates yet. If Link hasn't, Evan will become agitated, and explain to Link the urgency of their situation. If Link has completed the Jam Session with Japas, he can play it for Evan in his original form using his Ocarina of Time, and Evan will figure out the melody and grant Link a Piece of Heart as thanks for giving him a "new song". Interestingly, the song Evan plays on his piano while Link is not speaking with him is the Game Over song from The Legend of Zelda. Lulu's Room When Link enters the small circular room that belongs to Lulu, he notices a Business Scrub from the Business Scrub Association in the corner. As part of the Title Deed trading quest, Link can give him the Mountain Title Deed in exchange for use of his Deku Flower, which can be used as Deku Link to fly into the air to reach an optional Piece of Heart. Interestingly, Lulu is never seen in her room, as she will always be found either outside at Zora Cape, or inside rehearsing with the rest of the band. Zora Cape Outside, in the back of Zora Hall, a distressed Lulu can be found, standing silent at Zora Cape. This is where the Giant Turtle has made his resting place, as well. When Link plays the "New Wave Bossa Nova" for Lulu in his Zora form, he accidentally wakes up the Giant Turtle, who tells him of the Bay's need of his help. He whisks Link off to Great Bay Temple, where Link defeats Gyorg and clears the murky waters. Because of the distance Link must travel to find the Giant Turtle, an Owl Statue is found here for his convenience. es:Salón Zora Category:Islands Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask locations